Breathing Fire
by superKAWAIIkiss
Summary: First of the Dragons Saga Series yeah, fail title... Chapter 1 is up. Yay! If you like dragons, hopefully this will interest you. Might change the rating later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

**Dragons Saga  
****Book One: Breathing Fire**

**Prologue**

Tonight was a night for revelry! The musicians carried a jovial tune and the men and women, young and old alike, took up dancing. The plumpest pigs in the village rotated on a spit, the scent of their succulent flesh wafting through the air. On a large table, open to any who wished to feast, there were all sorts of dishes and foods: apples, corns, potatoes, stews, breads, pastas, cheeses. There were even a few bricks of Spanish chocolates! And what was the reason behind this celebration? The mercenaries of course!

This small, poor village had been plagued by a mighty dragon. Their sheep, pigs and cattle plucked up in the dead of night never to be seen again. And when the villagers fear turned to hate and scorn, they turned to their king; who, in turn, turned to a group of mercenaries, the best in the land, to put an end to this foul beast.

And now, here they were. Mercenary men in fur-lined clothes and glittering armory covering their breast and limbs with a newly acquired tale of climbing a mountain, storming a cave, and besting a beast that lurked inside. Another round of ale! Another cheer! Another toast! Hurrah! The dragon and the dragon's head were burned in effigy and the people danced and cheered as the straw creations made in the monsters likeness were engulfed in flames.

But not all joined in the merriment. A holy man kept away from the partying and preached in a loud voice for all to hear. "Der drache lebt! Der drache ist hier! Wer bist du ermorden die foe der Gottes?" But unfortunately, nobody cared. The revelers were too busy distracting themselves with food, drink, dance, and happiness to hear his words…or notice the figure in the sky…

A cry rang out…

"Herr Drache! Herr Drache! Das ist der drache, geistert uns!"

"Unmoglich! Der drache ist tot!"

"Dummkopf! Der drache ist hier!"

The holy man waved a hand and spoke to the entire crowd, "Wer sind wir ermorden die foe der Gottes?"

The dragon swooped upon the villagers, his white scales and wings glowing in the pale moonlight. He looked so heavenly, so regal, almost like a beautiful guardian conjurred in a fairytale. But his awesome ragality was dim in comparison to the murderous passion in his eyes. There was an anger and pain that made his presence all the more terrifying. And the passionate fire in his eyes matched the fire that he spewed forth. The crops and the cottages were set ablaze! No one was spared from the flames; livestock, men, women, children, all fell victim to the dragon's wrath! It was a brief attack but it was devestating. By the time in was over, the party and party-goers was reduced to smolder and ash as the flames continued to flicker. And after a mighty roar of victory and sorrow, the dragon spread his awesome wings and took to the skies.

The sole survivor, the holy man, fell to his knees at the scene before him. It was not the death and flames that held his gaze but the shape that stood valiantly before him. Marred by the wrath of the dragon, but standing perfectly upright was a glorious tree. Had it not been there and had it not maintained this shape, would he too have been overwhelmed by the inferno? He tore his clothes and gathered some branches before him; the same branches that came from this tree, and mimicked the shape before him. "Mien Gott...Danke...Danke schön!" When his creation was finished, he held it proudly in the air; braches gathered and held in an intersection forming a cross...

* * *

**1)** I am sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. I was using spell check but then my computer was all, "Spell Check does not work in German" and I was like, "I'm typing in English!". So hopefully, it's not too atrocious.

**2)** Do any of you readers speak/read German? I don't know if my attempt at the language is correct.

**3)** In regards to the cross, please don't comment on it. Whether or not you are christian or whether or not you believe Jesus died on a cross, that has nothing to do with this fic. As for me, I am a christian but my thoughts and beliefs on the matter will not be a part of this fic. I only added that in there so you can get a feel of the setting. It's an AU but I was heavily inspired by 5th century Britain (after the Romans left/before the heavy influence of Christianity)...even though this particular scene does not take place in Britain. The cross creation was inspired by stories that I've heard about the cross being integrated in Christianity:  
**a)** The blood of Christ was poured onto a shield and formed the shape of a cross.  
**b)** During a battle (Crusades maybe?) an angel appeared and someone (idk his name) saw the shape of a cross

**4)** I will award 100 cool points to anyone who can guess who the dragons were. That's right, there was 2 of them. I will reveal who they are in the last chapter.

Thank you all for reading.  
I hope you enjoyed it, or at least are interested in reading more.  
If I mangae to have time to write, the next chapter should be up in a few days.  
If you have any questions or comments feel free to review or PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**Dragons Saga**  
**Book One: Breathing Fire**

**Chapter 1**

History is filled with tales of legendary beast; Monsters both scaly and furry, some even in the form of men. But rewind the globe back some 65 million years and it is there that you will find the most ferocious of predators; The King of the Cretaceous Period, _Tyrannosaurus Rex._

He prowls upon the earth with a constant sneer on his face, always looking for his next meal. But today, his sneer seems even stronger. His steps shake the ground. Even the mountains feel his tremors. For this particular T-Rex has been forced from his usual hunting grounds and out to an unfamiliar area. Something has been raiding his territory, food has become scarce and now he has followed the intruder's scent to this charred land. No doubt he is irritable; the lack of food is beginning to take its toll on his muscles. Finally he comes across two creatures whose appearances are very similar to the other creatures he has seen before, the ones that wrap themselves in strange coverings. They are small creatures that he could scarcely call a meal. Normally, he'd turn his nose up these inferior beings, with their frail stature, lack of scales, weak teeth, and that strange small patch of fur on their heads; but he wasn't fooled. These…things…whatever they were didn't smell like those pathetic life forms. No these things smelled entirely different all together.

He approached with caution…

These things, whatever they were, one male one female stood on their hind legs and ran around giving a terrible shriek. "AeMaA! AeMaA! D'aMEaD'RaA!" The T-Rex is a little unsure of these creatures before him, but he is not afraid. He takes an intimidating stance and delivers a mighty roar.

These creatures, no longer running and shouting, take a stance of their own. It's sloppy and obviously lacks balance. Juveniles maybe?

The T-Rex has no time to dwell on his thoughts. For a moment later, there is a blinding light coupled with a strange warmth emitting from these young things. But just as quickly as it came, it is gone; leaving behind two large, scaly, bipedal reptilians…These are creatures that the T-Rex can recognize. They fly over head and out of the reach of his jaws, so he's never bothered to look for them when the wind carries their scent; But these two are on the ground, and they smell strongly of the game that is in his territory. The T-Rex roars again.

But the creatures have a tactic of their own! They take turns taking a step forward and raising their forearms. Two pairs of magnificent wings splashed with a color far more vibrant than the dark scales on their bodies rise into the air asynchronously. For a moment the T-Rex is bewildered! The creatures don't seem so small anymore. Should he really continue in his vengeful pursuit?

His hollow stomach answers for him…

The T-Rex takes a stance and roars again. The trio continue this routine until finally the T-Rex steps forward, convinced that these things are not as large as they appear and that together, they would make up for the meals he has missed.

But the creatures have different plans. They take a step back and cry out as high and as loud as their vocal chords would allow.

The T-Rex is taken aback! His sensitive ears cannot handle screams of this magnitude. He shakes his head; unable to cover his ears. It is now the creatures that step forward while the T-Rex steps back. The combined shrieks resound for miles, ringing through the air and assaulting the eardrums of any mortal unfortunate to be in its' path. But as painful as the verbal attack is, the T-Rex's rage and hunger is far more unbearable. The T-Rex dashes for the juveniles at the first opportunity he gets. The T-Rex has the upper-hand. He knows that they are defenseless, out in the open; there is nowhere to hide. But what the T-Rex doesn't know is that he is perfectly exposed as well. A shrill scream and a quick glance to the sky is the only warning this predator gets before a set of large talons slice through his cephalic flesh!

Before him lands his assaulter; another…thing. From the scent she is giving off, he can tell that this one is larger, older, and female. She is the juveniles' mother and this is her territory. He slams into her, knocking her back a nice distance, but he is not able to knock her over. She in turn swings her wings up, gaining both a little air and a little ground. Hungry and pissed off, he ignores his instincts to run and instead lunges out to the one weakness he can get to, her wing. He bites down, ripping flesh and shattering bones; he gives it a nice tug to really do some damage! It is his biggest mistake. She cries out in pain and no longer wanting to be cautious in her resolve, she uses her most powerful weapon; a spray of fire! She advances on him until she is certain that he is severely burned and doesn't stop until he turns to leave.

The Tyrannosaur will not last the night...

But this victory did not come without a price. The family transform back into their human guise to find that the mother has a broken wing/arm, and in such condition, she cannot hunt to feed herself or her children…

* * *

65 million years later a young paleontologist known as Jack Tanner has been making a name for himself in the science world. Today he paces back and forth in the office of the curator of the London Natural History Museum, hastily going over his notes and preparing himself for the biggest moment of his career thus far. Today he was going to present a rather far-fetched theory, but then again weren't most theories far-fetched. Jack obsessively poured over his notes and studied a few pictures that came with them in an attempt to calm and reassure himself. He needed to make sure that he retained all of the information he had been gathering and discovering over the past five years; even the most inconsequential data might come in handy against the doubts and comments he was certain to come across during his presentation. The door opened. "Ah! There you are." Dr. Charlie Foley, curator of this museum as well as a highly respected archeologist and historian, escorted Jack to the Prehistory Display, located on the ground floor.

The first thing Jack noticed once on the ground floor was the impressive _Tyrannosaurus_ _Rex_ skeleton standing proudly and the group of interns gathered around it, ready to help with the manual labor. The next thing he noticed were his colleagues. A few looked eager to find out what discovery was supposed to shake the field of science. Most looked uninterested and ready to give their pretentious and scathing criticism. The last thing he noticed was a man who seemed to have withdrawn himself from the crowd. This man with messy blond hair, brilliant green eyes, and very thick eyebrows did not look upon the fossil as everyone else had but instead, Jack had the feeling that he was the focus of this man's attention. He could feel the scrutinous gaze of this mysterious man and it gave him chills. "Dr. Tanner, you have the floor." Jack had been so busy in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice Dr. Foley greeting and introducing the colleagues. It was no matter to Jack though; he could match names and faces later, right now he had a theory to present. "Ah…right," Jack gestured to the fossilized bones, directing attention where it should be and, at the same time, signaling the interns to start the dismantlement. "This is one of the only three intact T-Rex skulls that have ever been found." As Jack went on to retell the tale of his excavation, the team of interns managed to successfully take off the skull and safely place it on a display post designed for such purposes.

Now came the hard part…

"After digging out and cleaning my T-Rex skull, I noticed that it had been damaged in a very specific way. To me, these injuries were evidence of an attack by a predator unlike anything ever known." Jack guided the scientists, and that mysterious man, to his strange skull and gently glided his hand over the cranium. "The nature of these marks," and indeed there were three distinct grooves in the bone, "suggest that this skull was punctured by three sharp objects in an arch." He stopped to let the scientists examine the skull for themselves. As they did so, Jack crouched down and reached into a bag settled by the display stand. He pulled out a curved object, custom made and still smelling strongly of polyethylene, and stood upright when he noticed that man's gaze was still on him. Trying to ignore it, Jack returned his attention to his colleagues. "It's a talon formation." He said, holding up the large prosthetic talon. He angled the talon to fit in one of the grooves, demonstrating an attack from above. "But I don't believe these puncture wounds actually killed the Rex." Jack pretended not to notice the odd glances given to him and continued presenting his theory. "The real death blow is here…" He said, gesturing to one side of the skull and then the other. "See? Symmetrical deposits of carbon down both sides of the skull; these are scorch marks, precise and aimed." He probably should have stopped by now, it was obvious that they all thought he had lost it; probably thinking he had cracked under the pressure of overnight achievement as many famous young scientists had before him. But Jack had to continue, if not to clearly get his point across, then at least to appease the green eyes that compelled him to do so. "That's right. My theory is that, just as dinosaurs once walked the earth, so did dragons." The room's atmosphere buzzed with murmurings and sounds of displeasure and disappointment; but that wasn't enough to stop Jack. "I know dragons are regarded as nothing but myths and I know that it's heretical and eccentric but here's the thing that got me…" He dove back into his bag and pulled out several photographic renderings of mythical dragons from various cultures. "These myths came from all over the world, right?" He passed the pictures around but no one would even look at them for more than a second. That is…except for the mystery man…

Jack continued, "…These cultures could never have met. Yet from the Andes to the Himalayas you could hear stories of dragons! How? My best guess, especially after seeing this T-Rex, is because the stories were real."

Nobody said anything…

Nobody did anything…

Jack looked amongst his audience as the feeling of dread wormed its way into his gut. The interns were busy typing away on their phones; probably tweeting and texting about _his_ failure. His colleagues looked amongst themselves, silently expressing their thoughts on _his_ now ruined academic reputation. Dr. Foley seemed so disappointed and couldn't even look at _him_. And then there was the green eyed man. The man who throughout the entire presentation gave _him_ his undivided attention, who never showed any emotion on his face other than an apathetic scowl, this man was now engrossed one of the pictures passed to him.

Jack didn't know what to think of that…

Finally someone decided to put an end to the uneasiness that permeated the air. One of the scientists, an older man with grey hair and glasses stepped forward. "Bollocks! Did you trip and fall on that soft head of yours?" He said in a reprimanding tone. "The mythical creatures that you're speaking of are just that, myths! Even those loons in the cryptozoology department know that!" Everyone looked at him in a sympathetic but reproachful way. Well, everyone but the green eyed man; he was so focused on that damn picture. "Get your head out of the clouds and back in the books where it belongs."

And that was the end of that…

Jack was so forlorn and lost in his thoughts of his career, he didn't notice that the green eyed man had taken one of the photos. Or that it was _his_ favorite one; a picture of an adult dragon teaching a juvenile how to fly…

* * *

**1)** omg, this was longer than I thought it would be. I had 4 more scenes that I wanted to put in here but I guess those will make up the 2nd chapter.

**2)** I'm sure you've figured out by now that the nations are dragons and if you didn't...well you would have in scene 6 (which will now be scene 4 of chapter 2).

**3) **In regards to the first 3 dragons, I would tell you to guess who they are, but idk if anyone would figure it out. The mother dragon is Pangaea and her children are Gondwana and Laurasia. And the language they're speaking is supposed to be Aramaic. If I'm right, they're saying "Mother! Mother! Help!" and they will be appearing again.

**4)** If these scenes sound familiar to you, that's because they were heavily influenced by a docufiction/docudrama about dragons. This fic is actually kind of a crossover.

Thank you all for reading.  
I hope you enjoyed it, or at least are interested in reading more.  
It might be a while before the next chapter is up. I'm so sorry about that.  
If you have any questions or comments feel free to review or PM me.


End file.
